Diviser pour conquérir
by Nyna Sand
Summary: OneShot - Elle courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils avaient fait une erreur, une terrible erreur. Ils allaient mourir. Elle n'arriverait pas à temps pour les sauver...


_Alternative pour l'épisode 5 de la saison 4. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment remise de la fin… elle est trop brutale et à la fois trop passive. Je suis sûre que je ne suis pas la seule à le penser. Pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'un OS et je n'ai écrit aucune suite, même si elle pourrait être envisageable._

_Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en aurez pensé, que vous ayez aimé ou non, j'apprécierai toute remarque à sa juste valeur._

_Bonne lecture (:_

- o -

**Divide & Conquer **

Sam courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ils s'étaient tous trompés.

Il y avait bien un Za'tarc sur la base, quelqu'un qui avait été reprogrammé à son insu pour assassiner le Président lors de sa rencontre avec le Haut Conseiller Tok'ra, Persus. Mais le danger n'était pas là où ils l'avaient cherché.

Tout en courant, elle maudissait la suffisance d'Anise, si sûre que ni elle ni Lantash n'avaient pu être victimes d'une telle manipulation. Jack, le Colonel O'Neill, avait raison. Parfois, les Tok'ras étaient comme les Goa'ulds. Trop sûrs d'eux, trop prétentieux.

Elle entendit les coups de feu qui retentissaient au bout du couloir et resserra sa prise sur le zat qu'elle avait emprunté à l'un des soldats chargé de la surveiller alors que tous pensaient encore que c'était elle le danger. Lorsqu'ils avaient réalisé leur erreur… Elle approchait de la salle d'embarquement quand un rayon rougeoyant vint frapper le mur à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Il était trop tard.

Elle entra derrière Teal'c, lui aussi armé d'un zat. Il avait déjà tiré. Si elle tirait à nouveau, Lantash et Martouf mourraient.

Elle vit avec horreur les multiples impacts laissé par les balles sur leur corps. Ils étaient à genoux et semblaient lutter pour reprendre le contrôle. Mais leur bras, armé, avançait inexorablement vers leur visage.

Ils allaient mourir.

Ils n'avaient pas rempli la mission. Ils ne pourraient pas la remplir. Le programme leur imposait de s'ôter la vie.

Longtemps, Sam s'était demandée si ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Martouf et son symbiote, Lantash n'était qu'une réminiscence laissée par Jolinar lorsqu'elle était morte pour la sauver. La symbiote Tok'ra avec qui elle avait brièvement fusionné, avait tout partagé avec elle avant de disparaître, tout, jusqu'à son amour pour Lantash et Martouf... Mais Sam avait fini par accepter que ce soit une part d'elle-même. Même si personne sur Terre n'aurait pu comprendre, elle les aimait tous les deux sincèrement.

Ils la suppliaient du regard et elle en faisait autant.

_Ne me demandez pas ça…_ priait-elle silencieusement.

Mais ils n'étaient plus eux-même. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient résister plus longtemps.

« Samantha… » réussirent-ils à murmurer. C'était la voix de Martouf, non déformée par son symbiote. Lantash devait lutter, tant pour les garder en vie, que contre le programme qui voulait les tuer.

Alors, Sam tira.

Ils fermèrent les yeux.

Plus rien ne comptait. Autour d'elle, Sam n'entendait plus l'agitation, ne voyait plus les armes pointées sur eux. C'était fini. Elle se précipita, les rattrapa avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol, les désarma pour montrer à tous qu'ils n'étaient plus un danger. Ils étaient morts. Elle les serra plus fort, fermant les yeux pour chasser les larmes traitresses qui menaçaient de couler sur son visage.

Ils étaient morts. Martouf, Lantash… La détresse qui la submergea à cet instant la terrifia. C'était trop fort, menaçant de l'emporter sur un terrain qu'elle avait peur d'arpenter. Intérieurement, elle pleurait. Pleurait Jolinar, son âme sœur perdue. Pleurait Lantash. Pleurait Martouf. Extérieurement, rien ne transparaissait.

La voix d'Anise, tout près, la tira de sa torpeur.

« Je vous promets que leur mort sera un jour considérée comme un noble sacrifice, » lui dit la Tok'ra avec douceur.

Sam leva un regard haineux vers elle. C'était de sa faute. De _sa_ faute. Elle osait vouloir la réconforter.

« Janet ! » appela désespérément Sam, ignorant la Tok'ra alors qu'elle apercevait son amie entrer avec une équipe médicale pour s'occuper des blessés.

Elle savait que c'était trop tard. Ils avaient été touchés deux fois. Mais un infime espoir persistait en elle. L'intervalle entre les coups avait peut-être été suffisant, peut-être Lantash avait-il commencé à les guérir, peut-être…

« Carter, … » tenta de l'apaiser le colonel O'Neill en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle le repoussa. Un élan de culpabilité la traversa quand elle vit le regard surpris et blessé qu'il lui lança. Un instant plus tôt ils avouaient tenir bien plus à l'autre qu'ils ne le devaient. En termes militaire, cela voulait tout dire… Pourtant elle aurait voulu oublier, déchirée entre ses sentiments pour Martouf et Lantash et ceux qu'elle éprouvait irrévocablement pour Jack O'Neill. Elle était égoïste. Mais pour l'instant, la priorité était Martouf et Lantash. Elle se détourna.

« Janet ? » implora Sam alors que le médecin s'activait déjà, faisant signe à l'un de ses subordonnés de la rejoindre.

Sam s'écarta en voyant que l'on amenait le défibrillateur. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre, s'interdisant de pleurer, regardant avec espoir alors que Janet donnait ses ordres.

« Quoique vous tentiez, il est déjà trop t… » commença Anise.

« Non ! » contra Sam, sa haine s'enflammant de plus belle. Elle ne quitta pas Martouf et Lantash des yeux. Elle n'accepterait pas l'inacceptable tant que Janet n'aurait pas prononcé son verdict.

Un choc électrique traversa le corps du Tok'ra mais rien ne se produisit. Janet ordonna de recommencer.

« Nous pourrions encore sauver Lantash ! » s'offusqua Persus, visiblement choqué des méthodes employées par les humains. Mais personne ne lui prêta attention. Ou plutôt si, mais Sam se moquait de l'incident diplomatique qui menaçait d'éclater.

« Allez chercher l'appareil de soin Goa'uld, » dit Sam, mais sa voix était trop faible. Personne ne semblait plus lui prêter attention. Personne, sauf le colonel O'Neill.

« Capitaine, allez à l'infirmerie récupérer l'appareil de soin Goa'uld ! » ordonna-t-il au soldat le plus proche d'eux.

Sam lui jeta un regard reconnaissant, empreint d'une excuse muette.

Soudain, le bip caractéristique d'un moniteur cardiaque, suivi de plusieurs autres se firent entendre et Sam sembla se souvenir comment respirer. La tension insupportable qui l'habitait depuis qu'elle avait tiré sur eux s'apaisa légèrement.

Janet ordonna qu'on les déplace à l'infirmerie. Il fallait les opérer. Ils n'étaient pas encore tirés d'affaire.

Mais ils étaient en vie.

Sam se précipita à leur suite, bousculant Anise sur son passage.

_Ils sont en vie_, ne cessait de se répéter Sam. _Ils sont en vie_… Et pour elle, ces mots sonnaient comme une promesse.


End file.
